Parallel processing is an efficient form of information processing of concurrent events in a computing process. Parallel processing demands concurrent execution of many programs, in contrast to sequential processing. In the context of parallel processing, parallelism involves doing more than one thing at the same time. Unlike a serial paradigm where all tasks are performed sequentially at a single station or a pipelined machine where tasks are performed at specialized stations, with parallel processing, many stations are provided, each capable of performing and carrying out various tasks and functions simultaneously. A number of stations work simultaneously and independently on the same or common elements of a computing task. Accordingly, parallel processing solves various types of computing tasks and certain problems are suitable for solution by applying several instruction processing units and several data streams.